Megumi Emi~Debut... Live
Antes del live Megumi:Bien, bien, bien... Se supone que tengo que dar a conocer el revolucionario anillo? Una persona desde las sombras, sentada en una clase de escritorio elegante, dice con una voz sexy-Así es, tu más que nadie puedes encargarte de ello. Tienes el potencial de usarlo, así que, hazlo deslumbrar, y consigue a más personas para que puedan poseerlo. Necesitamos dejar vacías lo más rápido posible a las chicas y chicos de aquí- Megumi:¿No te importa en nada que las chicas de aquí pierdan sus esperanzas, mínimo querrás ser kami idol, no? -Para nada, yo entre al principio con esa idea, pero luego de algo... Sabes, quiero iniciar mi proyecto personal aquí, sin duda las chicas y chicos de aquí son muy atractivos- Megumi:Me das algo de miedo, pero mientras tenga lo que quiero, cuenta conmigo. -Me agrada la idea, así que... Ve, y haz lo tuyo, querida- Datos del laivu Idol: Megumi Emi Coord: Prism Elegant Coord Extra: Anillos de sufrimiento Canción: MTBD (Mental BreakDown) Live El ambiente era extraño, un coord lindo para una canción rara? ja jikyeobwara i jindongui him cheokchureul tago naeryeoon i neukkim kkot han songi piurira motda pin Fire Fire da gachi buljosim igeon mallo haneun yoga ppeotppeotan jadeureun han beone noga kkoriga gilmyeon bandeusi japhinda sesangeun yojigyeong jjagaga panchinda En ese momento, solo se observa como megumi se cae en uno de los movimientos, pero sigue cantando, aún en el suelo, comienza a verse ilusiones, mostrando a cada persona distinta cosas dolorosas de su pasado, se observaban pequeñas luces rojas llendo hacía ella: surisuri masuri susuri sabaha ne yeonghoneul hwak kkaeuneun jajangga jeo wiro ollaga jasineul naeryeo bwa wolhwa sumok geumto il Karma karma karma is looking for you What u gonna do when they come for you Karma karma karma is gonna find you What u gonna do boreumdari tteotda ganggangsuwollae 2ne1i tteotda everybody sqalay i sesangeul myeoksareul heundeuneun makchum sumgyeojin nae nuneun gambyeolhae jjaktung ppareudi ppareun nan ttwieo santokkicheoreom daebageul teotteuryeo ssangkopicheoreom heongkeureojin meorie pullineun donggong mentareun bunggoe misyeoneun seonggong Pequeños murcielagos rojos comenzaron a volar por todo el escenario, a medida que algunas personas, comenzaron a perder su mirada, y simplemente observaban al vacío ''Making Drama'' Se observa como varias idol´s comienzan a hacer sus distintos making dramas, estos estaban divididos en cuadros, ocurriendo varios al mismo tiempo, más sin embargo, estos se comienzan a cubrir de sombras, y terminan por romperse por completo, solo se observa a megumi con un coord oscuro y sombrío, moviendose como una chica de ballet bailando en un río de color rojo con varias flores oscuras y una luna alumbrando alrededor, podía verse el anillo flotando alrededor de ella. Mientras, alrededor de ella, varios making dramas de las demás seguían fallando, y fallando y fallando, hasta que las chicas terminaron en el suelo FINAL MAKING DRAMA! Cyalume change bibidi babidi bu hakuna matata jigeum neoui muuisigeul ttaraga dolgo doneun i sesangeul barabwa wolhwa sumok geumto il Karma karma karma is looking for you What u gonna do when they come for you Karma karma karma is gonna find you What u gonna do How beautiful is this life How painful is this life How beautiful is this life How painful is this life Se observa, como el cyalume es de color rojo carmesí Categoría:TIC7 Categoría:Live